Teeshirt
by TyrantAngel
Summary: "Just use this." He pulled the t-shirt he was wearing off and threw it. She looked up at the dangling t-shirt and back at Natsu, who was gloriously shirtless now. 'Woah' She thought subconsciously. Who knew this problem could change for the better?


**A/N: Another NaLu one-shot for you guys! Just consider it an update, since I've been working on other, bigger stories. Ciao ;***

_Teeshirt_

"Alright, that's the last one!" Lucy chirped happily as she set down the heavy box in the spacious room.

She glanced out of the window, and thankfully, the sun was still up. She checked her watch; **{3:30}**

Her favorite pink-haired companion strolled into the empty living room and dropped to the floor dramatically.

"Thank Kami!" He breathed out heavily.

"You're kidding right? I did most of the work, baka!" The blonde said with a hand on her hip. She walked over to Natsu and plopped on the floor next to his sweaty figure.

The summer heat had the both of them damp.

"Kidding, Luce." He added with a toothy grin.

She rolled her eyes and pulled her knees closer to her body, resting her head on them.

"Moving is such a pain." The celestial mage huffed.

"Good thing I'm here." He laid on his back with his arms crossed behind his head.

"And me!" Said the little blue cat as he flew into the room with a large smile.

Happy landed on a nearby box filled to the brim with something- probably clothes. Lucy had _way_ too many clothes.

"Yeah, thanks guys. It would have probably taken me until sunrise to move all of this stuff here if it were only me." She replied gratefully to the two.

"Anytime." Natsu flashed her another smile.

Lucy stretched out her limbs and laid flat on her back, staring at the blank, white ceiling above her. She stood up after a few minutes of "break-time" and began hauling boxes into her new bedroom. When Natsu walked in, along with Happy, they watched her pin multiple paint color samples to the wall. The blonde would stick a sample to the wall, take a few steps back, and stroke her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"Nope, not this one either.." She mumbled to herself as she ripped the sample off of the wall.

Lucy did this repeatedly until she pinned a sky blue sample to the wall and yelled out in joy.

"Yes, this is the one!"

Happy and Natsu could only snicker in amusement. She turned around and eyed the two laughing idiots behind her. They saw her giving them a questioning look and started laughing harder.

"Luce, you're so weird." Choked out the fire mage after a few minutes of hysterical laughter.

"Whatever, get over here and help me unpack." As much as she wanted to hit them both over the head, she was simply too tired for that.

"Alright, alright." Happy flew on top of Natsu's head and observed from there. He was lucky he was a cat. Otherwise, Lucy would work him to death like Natsu.

The little blue cat was saved from Lucy's quick temper...for the time being, at least.

. . .

The sun was down, Lucy was covered in sweat, Natsu was exhausted, and Happy left an hour ago to take refuge at Natsu's house. Which was conveniently not too far away.

Lucy loved her new apartment and everything, but having Natsu closer only meant more "middle-of-the-night-Natsu-interruptions", as she called them. Natsu was her best friend, so him sleeping in her bed wasn't that big of a deal at first, and she was used to it. But now it just aggravated her. The poor girl barely got any sleep with the pink-haired baka in her bed. He moved around _way too much._ She lost count of how many times she fell out of bed or got kicked while Natsu had dreams about beating up "dirty criminals". She sighed at the thought.

"Are we done yet? I think I lost feeling in my arms and legs." He looked at her with a pained expression.

"I guess we are, for now. Well, I'll see you tomorrow Natsu." She smiled.

He yawned and replied, "What are you talking about? I'm sleeping here."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"Who knows, maybe some dirty criminal will try to sneak in and kidnap you, or worse...steal all your food." He said with emphasis on the last part.

_'At least I won't fall off my bed in the middle of the night anymore' _The blonde thought to herself. She was so happy she had two bedrooms in this new apartment.

"Well, take the other bedroom for yourself." She waved him off.

"Goodnight." She added.

Half an hour later, Lucy felt refreshed after a long shower and she walked out of the bathroom connected to her large bedroom wearing her pajamas, which were short-shorts and a tank top. Unfortunately, she only had these clothes and the ones she wore earlier. She'd have to get the rest of her extensive wardrobe from her old apartment tomorrow morning.

She plopped on her bed and it made a quiet squeak. Sighing in content, she laid down. A few seconds later, her eyes were wide open and she was cursing to herself. Lucy got up and walked to the other side of the room, and started rummaged through box after box frantically. With all the noise the blonde was making, Natsu couldn't help but peak into her room curiously.

"Uh, Luce, are you okay?" He asked, surveying her.

"I can't believe this, I forgot them!" She was about ready to pull her hair out.

"Forgot what?" His eyebrow raised in question.

The celestial spirit mage sunk to the wooden floor and ran her hand through her hair, sighing.

"The blankets. All I have is one bed sheet and a pillow." It might be summer, but there were the occasional chilly nights. This just happened to be one of them. The vent in her bedroom was also broken, she happened to find out earlier.

"_Eh, not a big deal, I'll be fine."_

She grimaced at the thought of her own words. The pink-haired mage sent her a pity-filled look.

"I have a solution, don't worry." He reassured the sulking blonde before him.

Her head popped up.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Just use this." He pulled the t-shirt he was wearing off and threw it.

It landed on her head. She looked up at the dangling t-shirt and back at Natsu, who was gloriously shirtless now.

'_Woah' _She thought subconsciously.

Natsu blinked a few times, confused as to why she had a dazed look. Lucy shook her head, piercing her train of thought.

"U-um, thanks.." She cursed herself as she felt blood rise to her cheeks.

"No problem." He grinned.

"If you need anything, just call." With that, he closed the door.

She grabbed the t-shirt from her head and proceeded to pull it over herself.

'_It smells like Natsu.'_ It wasn't an unpleasant smell. Usually when she gets a whiff of him, he smells like burning charcoal or a bonfire. But, his t-shirt smelled dreamily good. Lucy gathered herself and walked over to the light switch and flicked it off. Hopefully she'd be able to get some sleep without waking up with chills.

. . .

Lucy wriggled in her sleep and turned towards the other side of the bed. She groaned.

'_Ugh, why do I feel so hot?' _She pondered.

Cracking an eye open slightly, all she saw was darkness. After a few twists and turns, she closed her eyes again. Letting her fatigue capture her once more, she lulled off to sleep. Not too long after that, she woke again, only feeling warmer than she had the last time. Except this time, she felt something next to her. A very warm something. Opening both eyes, she looked in front of her.

What she smelled was Natsu.

Natsu all over. And it smelled really good.

Okay, maybe this was some weird dream where her real-world senses were affecting her dreaming-state. She pinched her arm in a sleepy daze, but nothing changed. Rubbing her eyes, she pushed whatever was so close to her away.

"Mmm, Lucy.." Said a mumbling voice.

A male voice.

"Natsu?" She asked, yawning.

No answer.

"Natsu, why are you in my bed?" She asked sleepily.

After a few seconds, her senses were beginning to clear up and she now saw Natsu's figure next to her. He had his arm laid across the top of Lucy's pillow and his other arm rested on his slow-rising chest.

"Why are you in here? I swore I told you to sleep in the other room." The blonde complained and nudged the guy beside her.

"Luce, stop talking." He replied and rolled over towards her. He laid his arm across her waist and pulled her in closer. His head rested atop of hers and the mage under him blushed furiously. Natsu's smell was flowing through her nose is large doses now.

"N-Natsu, what are you doing?" What was up with him?

"Being your blanket, obviously." He replied matter-of-factly.

He became more conscious after Lucy starting squirming awkwardly.

"Ya'know, you're lucky I let you use that shirt. That's my good luck shirt. I came to check on you and you were shivering. So, now I'm your temporary blanket." He muttered into her hair.

"Now stop squirming and go back to sleep before I change my mind."

"Baka." Was all the girl could manage to say.

He smiled and kissed her head. "Night Luce~"

Her blush deepened and she eventually found comfort in his embrace. As much as she denied it, Lucy liked middle-of-the-night-Natsu-interruptions.

. . .

The morning light streaked through the plain, tan curtains that adorned the window. A mess of blonde and pink hair could be seen. The two mages were sound asleep on Lucy's full sized bed. The image of the two was almost angelic, despite the fact that Natsu was drooling and had a goofy grin plastered on his face. It was a sight that Happy couldn't help but giggle at. The winged feline hovered over the two and contemplated whether or not he should wake them up. Surely, if he did, he would have to face Lucy's wrath. He learned from experience that she was _not _a morning person, and he definitely didn't want to deal with the repercussions. He buzzed away through the window, which was conveniently cracked open, probably because Lucy got cold and then hot, which made no sense to Happy. Not bothering to shut it, he flew off towards the guild.

Hours later, a groggy Lucy jerked awake, having just recovered from a weird dream that she could barely remember. Something about being burned alive. It was probably nothing. But her heart skipped a beat when she felt the extreme warmth surrounding her. Quickly looking around, she examined her surroundings only to find that she was in her own room, on her own bed, with...Natsu?!

"What in the he-" She stopped short when Natsu flopped his arm over her face.

"Wude(rude)" The blonde mumbled under his heavy limb.

The messy dragon-slayer snored happily away as Lucy managed to peel his arms from around her and get up to take a shower.

Hearing water running, Natsu cracked an eye open, still in his half-sleeping state. He felt the presence of Lucy to be missing and rolled over to her side of the bed. Her girly flower scent ran up through his nose and he almost had the urge to sneeze because it was so strong.

"Luce," he groaned.

"Luuuuuce," he repeated.

No answer.

Sighing loudly, he sat up and wiped his hand over his face, trying to wake himself up. The pink-haired mage jumped out of the bed and stretched. He briefly wondered to himself why she was getting up when it was only 11:15. And not to mention it was a Saturday.

He walked out of the room and headed for one of his favorite places; the kitchen. After eating to his heart's content, a towel-clad Lucy wandered into the kitchen giving him the "eye". She glared holes through his skull and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. She rolled her chocolate brown eyes at him and began rummaging through the refrigerator herself.

"So are you going somewhere?" He asked while she foraged through the cabinets above the sink.

"I can't go anywhere," She replied simply.

"Why not?"

"Natsu, don't you remember? I left all of my other clothes at the old apartment." She leaned against the counter, facing him now.

A light bulb brightened above his head.

"Just use that shirt I let you use last night." The fire-mage suggested.

Looking down, she all of a sudden noticed his half-nakedness. The girl blushed in surprise and quickly looked away. Natsu looked down at himself. A smirk made it's way on his face.

"What's the matter Luce?" He knew all too well what she was blushing for.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." She tried changing the subject but he kept teasing her.

"I'm not the only naked am I? You're pretty vulnerable yourself." He winked at the tomato-faced girl. She fumbled on her words. At times, Natsu was a goofball, but when he got all weird and flirty, she couldn't ever find what to say.

"Shut up, idiot." With that, she stomped away to her room. After five minutes, she came out fully dressed...wearing Natsu's walked past him quickly, trying her best to be aggravated at him, but he only laughed.

"That looks pretty good on you. I might let you keep that." He said.

"Can it, baka." She retorted, grabbing her purse off of a nearby box.

"I'm kidding. Hey, wait for me!" He yelled after her. She closed the door behind herself. Minutes later, he was dressed messily, running out the door. Lucy, of course was waiting for him, with a pout on her face.

"Say anything, and I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine."

"Whatever you say, Luce." He put his arm around her shoulders and walked with her close to him.


End file.
